Words Hurt, Becky
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: Many say that words don't hurt. Well, they were wrong, especially in this case. Be careful with the words that you use, injuries are temporary, words last a lifetime. Set after Diagnosis Disaster, Call of a Loved One and Just a Dream.


When I was in a Geography class at school something terrible happened to me. That is where my story begins. My classmates and I had to label a map of different countries, which included African ones.

As we were labeling countries, one of my classmates started discussion about servitude. One of them mentioned that I was a servant. It sounded really racist at the time, so I said so. Another classmate of mine used a racial slur to describe me. Only one other classmate of mine and myself stood up to this person.

They used the N-word; I refuse to repeat it ever.

I wasn't going to let people be racist to me. _No one deserves that, especially a hero. Did I come to earth for nothing? Did I protect the people of this planet, only to be mistreated?_

These thoughts flashed through my minds eye, as the pain of the words that were barely spoken ate away at me. I lost my footing, I fell off the desk that I was upon; I also fell into the trap of depression. _What had I done to deserve this? What did anyone do to deserve something like this?_

 _I t isn't fair to judge based on appearance, it's one of the only things in our life that we have no control over. We were all born with our appearance. If you think that it is okay to judge someone because of how they look like, you need to gain a new perspective. _

Tears found themselves dripping out of my eyes and onto my face. _Why was the teacher not paying attention to any of this? Did no one care?_ I had to remove myself from the situation.

I raised my hand to go to the restroom, to wash all my pains away with a tear shower. _I couldn't get into conflict with this particular bully, I had to show them that I was good despite my color. Wait.. no... skin color does not matter,it matters who you are on the inside, not the outside._

My teacher let me go to the restroom. In the restroom, I just stood there crying what it felt like a millennia. _I am sorry if I'm Brown, I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. I am sorry that you take offense to who and what I am. Just_ _don't come crying to me when there is a villain knocking at your door._

 _No Becky you're better than this, you shouldn't wish harm upon someone who caused harm to you. You are a superhero after all, that means you have to protect everyone regardless of what they do to you. Protecting others is your main purpose of life, you would be nothing without it._

 _That is why God has led me here; through all these experiences, to my family, to Earth. I need to serve, no matter my personal bias or who I look like. I will immerse out of this trial triumphant; I won't let someone's racist comment destroy me._

 _I can't let it destroy me or else others would fall due to my hands dropping them among the cracks. This isn't about race anymore is it? Maybe this is about resiliency?! Perhaps what he said wasn't kind or right ; but I have to come out of it with might._

At least I saw Tobey's true colors during this whole experience. Tobey was the classmate who defended me, he said I was beautiful because of my dark features. I also saw Scoops' true colors as well; he was the one that said the N-word to me.

 _You could say our friendship ended pretty quickly. Actually could you really call us friends, when he thought that about me?_ I heard a certain masculine voice calling me from the hallway.

It was Tobey asking me if I was okay. When I didn't answer immediately, he walked right into the girls bathroom. He thought I was hurt, he's been so sweet the past few years after all that we've been through.

"Would you like any help with your math homework Becky? I would love to be of service, to a girl as gorgeous and intelligent as you. I know ever since you got your diagnosis, Ms. Perfection has been nicer to you," Tobey said with a heartwarming tone.

"Sure thing, Tobey, do want to come over, my study buddy? I'm still having trouble with math, I guess. I can't understand a word that comes out of her mouth. It drives me nuts! I know she means well.. but she really needs to get a dictionary that can pronounce words for her," I muttered with slight sadness.

"Are you still sad about the racist thing, Becky? Do you need a hug, my beauty? I know you are thinking about something else, my flower. Please don't act upon those thoughts," Tobey predicted.

After all this time, Tobey could still read me like an open book. Actually he could probably read me easier than an open book, more like a piece of paper with a transparent cover.

He even knew that I was WordGirl, back when we were ten. It was impossible to keep a secret from him, especially in that particular moment.

The easiest thoughts he could read where the ones that were destructive to others and or myself. This was one of those occasions. The thoughts that I had running through my mind, weren't right. I had a few mental disorders besides my ADHD.

I felt like I wanted to kill myself. Too bad Tobey didn't let me. He took me home with him...

I hope you enjoyed the story and took a life lesson from it. Please be careful in the words that you use, no matter if it's digitally or in real life. I left it on a cliffhanger on purpose, stay tuned to find out what happens next.


End file.
